


Bought and Sold

by LuckyLadyLily



Series: Chains of Heart [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Begging, Cages, Dominant Widowmaker, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, Groping, Handcuffs, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pinching, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rough Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slave Trade, Strappado, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, but only roleplayed slave trade, dominant lecturing, how did this end up having plot, it was supposed to be a quick sexy slave roleplay thing, slave emily, slave lena, this is post talon so widowmaker is not evil any more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Widowmaker 'buys' Lena and Emily at a Role Play slave auction. Prequel to VCG.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: Chains of Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582918
Comments: 63
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was written as a quick fic in response to a prompt but I was asked to turn it into a longer piece after the prompter saw it. Chapter 2 onward os that.
> 
> The auction described here is actually based on a role play tradition at my local bdsm club held once a year as part of the new years party, though obviously not exactly (I think that would technically be illegal). It's not to the scale or as fancy as I describe here, it is only one part of the much larger new year party that goes from dusk til dawn each year, but that is the spirit of the thing.

Amélie wasn’t planning on joining in. All she wanted to do was reconnect with one of her old hobbies before Talon, maybe meet a few people, and the auction was a fun idea and a sexy party. An excuse to put on a dress and get out. She was going to hang out in the audience, introduce herself to a few of the regulars, and watch the show. Maybe find someone for some zero commitment fun. Simple, zero drama. A new start to her post Talon life. And, more or less, everything was going according to plan. The local kink community was friendly, very inviting. As expected no one pushed for personal information on the new face, that was not done in kink communities. People respect your privacy, and the last thing Amélie wanted was people prying into her past.

The event itself was delightful. From the audience side it was something like a black tie charity auction with a few marked differences. The clothes were generally more risque than Amélie was used to seeing, lots of extremely short or low cut dresses, much more leather than you would normally expect, and occasionally entire outfits made out of latex - it was very much Amelie’s style. Sexy, but stylishly so.

And, of course, many of the attendees had brought along their own personal submissives. Maids, slaves, and pets were scattered around the room. Some were allowed to sit on the furniture but most were kneeling or sitting on the ground at their owner’s feet. A few were busy giving foot massages, and one maid near Amélie was being used as a footstool for her mistress. Amélie hadn’t bothered to hide that she was looking, staring at the beautiful sights was perfectly acceptable here. The maid had met Amelie’s eyes once, quickly looking down to the ground with a blush and embarrassed grin.

A person could spend hours just looking over the crowd, but the real draw was up on the stage. This charity auction was special. Members of the local kink community would volunteer to be auctioned off for a night of fun to the highest bidder, proceeds going to maintaining and improving the black garters clubhouse. "Slaves" were brought out to the center of the stage and shown off, the auctioneer (a pretty older woman in a particularly revealing black dress) would read off a short sales pitch and start silent bidding, the entire production role played as if these people were being sold for life and not for a single night. 

The entire situation was unbelievably sexy. More than once Amélie imagined herself on the stage. She had quite a few unique traits the auctioneer could show off; her unusual skin, her near superhuman grace, she could maybe even mention her skills as a dancer. It was an interesting idea to Amelie. She was one of the elite, old money and power were her birthright. It was a simple reality but she always resented the idea that this made her different and better than others. Her parents had been terrible about that. But up on that stage she’d just be another girl auctioned off to the highest bidder. It was a very appealing idea.

There was quite a variety of people being auctioned off. Men and women, others that Amélie couldn’t identify as any particular gender, body types of every variety, even a few omnics. The kink community was welcoming of people with extreme lifestyles, even Amélie with her unusual traits wouldn’t stand out that much. Cosmetic alterations were a modern reality and the kink community pushed the technology to the limit. 

The yearly event was great fun and immensely popular among the community. When she had begun investigating the local kink scene everyone had said she couldn't miss it and it hadn't disappointed. She'd introduced herself to lots of people and gotten more than a few invitations, which she politely declined (for now). She had eventually found a pair of couples who’s personalities clicked particularly well with Amélie and she had decided to spend the rest of the party at their table. John and Sarah, and Erin and Diana. They were swingers and were planning on exchanging spouses later that night. It reminded Amélie of the sorts of adventures her and Gerard used to get up to.

Amélie also hadn’t planned on bidding, but she was rich and maybe some handsome or pretty thing would go up on stage that caught her eye and she could have some stress free fun. On a whim she had signed up as a buyer and was quite happy that she had. With her new friend’s egging her on she had gotten more and more into the spirit of things, eventually placing a few modest bids, but she hadn’t won anyone yet. Based on the prices the auctions were going for she could have easily bought every person selling themselves (and probably most of the audience as well) but that would hardly be acceptable behavior. She didn’t want to throw around her money to buy privilege.

That is, until lot 27.

“And now a special treat: lot 27, M and L. Bring them out!” The auctioneer said. 

Two women were marched out onto the stage, each wearing a matching set of shining metal shackles and with heavy metal collars around their necks, and Amelie’s jaw dropped. The pair were chained together by their collars, the connecting chain only just long enough for them to stand side by side. The pair were also wearing matching slave outfits: a long loincloth hanging low from a chain around their hips, a halter top made of sheer fabric that left almost nothing to the imagination, and a ball gag matching the outfit. The first woman was dressed in green with silver highlights to compliment her ginger hair, the second was wearing orange and gold.

Amélie recognized them. Lena Oxton and her fiancé, Emily.

"Stunning pair, aren't they?" John said, misinterpreting her shock.

"Yes, they are." Amélie admitted.

This was just her luck. She just happened to walk into the same fetish club as her biggest rival. Lena would as soon kill her as look at her.

Running seemed like a good idea.

"Some of our buyers may recognize M and L." The auctioneer said. "Long time members of our community, this pair of sluts were finally married just last month. Let's give them a round of applause!"

Apparently quite a few people knew them. The room burst into applause, congratulations, and cat calling. Emily blushed hard but openly delighted in the attention and objectification while Lena cowered and hid her face in her wife's shoulder.

“Do you know who they are?” Amélie asked her new friends.

“Oh yeah, M and L have been coming here for years. They met here, fell in love. It was adorable how they both stumbled around trying to get up the nerve to make a move." Sarah said.

"If you've never seen two bottoms try to seduce each other…” Erin shook her head and sighed. “It is the most frustrating thing in the world. You should bid on them Amelie. They would like playing with a woman like you."

"Maybe." Amélie lied.

They didn't know who they were. They really didn’t know that they had been rubbing shoulders with one of the great heroes of Overwatch. 

It really wasn't all that surprising. Lena had only been part of Overwatch for a year before it fell. When it got back together their activities had been kept as secret as possible. No fanfare, no posters. It was almost a decade ago that she would have had any real exposure.

But still.  _ Lena Oxton _ . 

Amélie got out her phone. The auction was being handled through a custom built app and included information on all the 'lots'. Amélie wasn't sure what she had hoped to find, there wasn't anything of use and nothing in the way of personal information. Apparently they went by 'M' and 'L' and they had a list of sexual interests Amélie couldn't help but find intriguing. She had often fantasized about having the brit at her mercy.

"Come on, live a little." John said.

She should just go. This was bad.

Except she didn't want to. She was trying to rebuild her life now that talon was gone and it was finally safe for her to come out of hiding. Angela herself had signed off on her mental fitness to rejoin the general population. Her name had been cleared when it came out what Moira had done to her. She had as much right as anyone to be here. Angela said she shouldn’t be ashamed for being a victim of a mad woman.

But saying that was one thing, getting Lena to not shoot her in sight was another. It wasn't a good idea to surprise her in public like this, that would end badly for both of them. She needed a chance to talk to Lena in private, sort things out between them.

And a terrible, stupid, idiotic idea popped into her head. There was one way to ensure that she got some private time with Lena and Emily.

"This is a terrible idea." She announced to the table as she switched the app over to bidding mode.

The pair was already up to 700, higher than anyone else had gone for. It was nothing compared to Amelie's vast wealth. She punched in 1500 and hit bid. 

"We have a new high bidder! Buyer 137 with… oh wow, 1500."

There was only one attempt at a challenge, buyer 23 with 1600. Amélie upped her bid to 3000 to shut down any competition. Going once, going twice, and…

"The two love birds go to buyer 137 for 3000, a new black garters auction record!" The auctioneer announced. Emily and Lena looked stunned as they were led off the stage.

"Wow, big spender." Sarah said. "How rich are you?"

"Rich enough to own a castle." Amélie said. It wasn't her fault they took it as a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

The knight room was named for the round table that sat in the center. It was the closest thing the black garters kink club had to a back office - as a community run establishment black garters wasn’t owned and run like a business. Entry fees covered cleaning and maintenance but running events was handled by volunteers in the community, and the knight room was often where the planning of these events took place.

During events the room was open for public use and Emily had spent a good amount of time here. Most often it was used as a quiet place to rest from the overwhelming environment of the dance floor or dedicated play rooms, with couches and soft seats lining the walls making an ideal resting space and a small library of fetish based literature, ranging from historic to practical instruction manuals to excellent erotica. Tonight the knight room was acting as a waiting area for the community members who had chosen to participate in the auction as prizes to be won. A number of people due on the auction block soon were waiting for their turn. 

Everyone had a different way of dealing with their nerves. One couple was having fun passionately making out on a couch, apparently their plan was to get each other worked up as possible then be sold off separately. A woman wrapped in chains and nothing else sat cross legged, back against the wall, with her eyes closed as if she was meditating. Lena was sitting at the round table, resting her head sideways on the table while playing toy soldiers with the fancy chess set that say at the center of the table. Emily gently ran fingers through her hair to help calm her nerves.

“You know, you don’t have to go through with this. We can back out at any time, everyone will understand.”

Lena shook her head without lifting it up from the table.

“Nuh-uh. I want to! It’s just… scary, you know? That’s what makes it hot though.” she said with a nervous smile.

“Mmm-hmm. But there is such a thing as a limit, you know. You sometimes push yourself too much to join in with me. It’s been a problem.” Emily reminded her.

“I want to!  _ I want to. _ “ She repeated for emphasis. “I’ve wanted to be part of the auction ever since I learned about it. I have always been too scared but now I am  _ so close _ , I am not chickening out now. No way.” Lena said, picking her head up to give Emily a look of determination that was only slightly undercut by the blush still visible on her cheeks. 

“I could give you some hints for what’s coming up.” Emily offered. There was much more in store before they were actually auctioned, Black Garters put on the full experience for it’s volunteer slaves. Emily had been auctioned several times before, she knew what to expect. It was deliciously humiliating.  


“No! No hints!” Lena said. She leaned back in her chair began fiddling with the chain between her wrists. They were already fully dressed in their slave outfit and chained in their shackles; Lena had an adorable habit of fiddling with her restraints when she was nervous.

“I was just offering.” Emily said, holding up her palms in a gesture of appeasement. 

There was a chuckle from over Emily’s shoulder and Lena stuck her tongue out at someone behind Emily. Emily turned and found Christine, leader of the femdom group. Strictly speaking she wasn’t the most imposing figure, quite thin and just a slight bit shorter than Lena, but she more than made up for it with force of personality and reputation. Her hair had been dyed black, gradually transitioning to red at the tips, matched with a black leather corset and skirt, giving off an intensely dominant aura. The outfit was completed with a pair of thigh high leather boots and a single tail whip hanging from her side- ostensibly for show, but Emily had experienced first hand that she knew how to use it. Christine was acting as one of the slavers tonight and had come to pick up her next victim.

“I’ll bump you up, get the ball rolling. That way you won't have to be nervous as long. You alright with that Van?” Christine asked.

“Of course Mistress, I’m easy.” The woman meditating against the wall said with a grin and a wave. “Good luck L!”

“What? I thought I would have ten more minutes!” Lena whined, looking up at the clock.

“On your feet slave!” Christine snapped. 

Lena jumped out of the chair like it had burned her. Christine reached out, grabbed her by the collar, and pulled her forward.

“Your not going to cause trouble too, are you?” She said, looking over at Emily with a glare.

Christine could be quite the sadistic bitch and Emily enjoyed pushing her luck against the fiery domme, but Lena was already nervous. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to earn a whipping before they were even sold. She lowered her head in a show of servitude and submission.

“No Mistress, I’ll be good.”

“I wasn’t trying to cause trouble…” Lena mumbled.

“Are you talking back to me?” Christine said, yanking Lena closer, her tall heels allowing her to towering above Lena.

“I’m sorry…” Lena managed to squeak as she cowered.

“Any more disrespect and you will be.” Christine threatened, releasing Lena’s collar. Lena practically fled to Emily, clinging onto her arm and hiding partially behind her. 

“It’s time to make sure you are ready to sell. Follow me, slaves.” She said, turning on her heel with Lena and Emily trailing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena and Emily were marched into another nearby room that had been set up as a staging area for the ‘slaves’. There was only one other person in the room, a woman with a tall amazonian build, beautiful bronze skin, and long, black hair. She was the sort of woman Emily sometimes said she would “climb like a tree”, a euphemism that always made Lena laugh precisely because it made no sense as a euphemism for anything at all. Lena recognized her as a regular at the club house, Lena had been to more than one event where she had been the center of attention in some heavy bondage or intense pain scene, but she had never caught her name. She also had, apparently, been less than cooperative with their ‘captors’. 

She was in a large standing cage, about three feet square at the base and six feet tall, completely naked. Her arms were bound behind her back and lifted up in a strappado tie connected to the top of the cage, causing her to lean forward and stick out her chest. Her legs were spread, ankles bound to the bars of the cage. The combined effect of her restraints held her immobilized in what had to have been a hellish stress position.

“Diana is serving as an example of what happens when our slaves are disrespectful.” Christine said, following Lena’s stare.

“Please Mistress, mercy?” Diana whimpered, the agony of the position showing on her face. Lena could see trails where beads of sweat had run down her skin.

“Is she ok?” Lena asked.

“Oh, of course she is. Diana’s a strong one, aren’t you, slave?” Christine said. She took her whip, placing the handle under Diana’s chin and guiding her to look up.

“Slave is sorry ma'am." Diana whimpered.

"Aww, poor girl. Only an hour or so left, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She said, reaching through the bars and caressing her face. Diana just groaned and let her head drop back down.

She turned to Lena and pointed at a spot on the wall where a pair of chains were hanging.

“Back against the wall.” She ordered.

Lena didn’t quite register the order, distracted as she watched Diana squirm in place and whine.

“If you don’t want to end up like her you will do as I say. Against the wall!” Christine snapped.

Lena snapped out of it and quickly moved against the wall.

“I’m sorry, Mistress.”

Christine ignored her, securing her arms above her head. She then forced Emily onto her knees in front of Lena, locking her hands behind her back, then grabbing her hair and pushing her face between Lena’s legs, under the cloth that qualified as Lena’s clothes.

“Eat her out, but don’t let her cum. I want her aching for an orgasm when she is out on that stage, understand?”

Emily hadn’t even waited for the order, but she nodded anyway while her tongue played over Lena’s clit. 

* * *

“You didn’t have to make it so haaaard…” Lena whisper to Emily in the whiniest tone she could manage. They were both standing just off stage, waiting for their signal to step forward, and Lena was having a bit of difficulty standing straight after having Emily tease her for a quarter hour.

“But it was so much fun listening to you moan.” Emily said, licking her lips and humming in satisfaction. 

Lena rolled her eyes, squirming in place a bit as the auctioneer called out ‘Sold!’ for a woman standing bare naked on the stage. She was pulled off stage and Christine pushed Lena from behind, causing her to stumble.

“Forward,  _ slaves _ .” She ordered.

“And now a special treat…”

Lena blushed furiously, doing her best to hide from the crowd behind Emily as they marched onto the auction block. As usual Emily was openly basking in the attention. Lena wasn’t really paying much attention to the auctioneer, but she caught something about their marriage before the crowd burst into sexual jeering and objectifying cat calls. It was utterly humiliating, all the more so because it was  _ so damn hot _ .

“Let’s start the bidding at two hundred.” The auctioneer announced. Lena felt like it was a pretty high price point to start, but Emily had said they would be going for at least five. She buried her face in Emily’s shoulder and listened as the price slowly ticked up; Three fifty, five hundred, seven hundred…

They went once before the auctioneer called out another bid.

"We have a new high bidder! Buyer one three seven with… oh wow, fifteen hundred."

Lena’s stomach flipped. No way. That had to be a mistake.

“New bid from fifty four at sixteen hundred!” The auctioneer called out with some hesitation, but quickly regained her stride. “Will one three seven step up? Looks like she will, one three seven at - fucking hell, three thousand pounds!”

“What. The. Fuck.” Lena whispered to Emily under her breath. Emily just shrugged with a shocked expression on her face.

“No more bids so far, I think we can take this to going once… going twice… Sold! The two love birds go to buyer one three seven for three thousand, a new black garters auction record!"

* * *

The plan was that Lena and Emily would go to a hotel room that had already been paid for, the second key would be given to their buyer, and when the buyer got there they would be waiting patiently like good slaves.

At least that was the plan. Currently Lena was failing spectacularly at the 'waiting patiently' part.  


"Someone bought us for three thousand pounds. I'm freaking out! Three thousand freaking pounds, that's insane! Who throws around money like that?"

Emily shrugged, a wide grin on her face as she watched Lena pacing back and fretting.

"Someone rich? Maybe they have a thing for married couples?" Emily suggested. Emily had been running through the same questions in her head but handling it with a lot less anxiety than her wife. Lena was lovely and kind but she was also a wound up ball of nerves at the best of times. Emily had her own theory on what had happened but she wasn’t sure that Lena would like hearing that someone had recognized her and had jumped at the chance to sleep with Lena Oxton.

"You doing ok? I thought you said the part that was making you nervous was the auction. Being in front of all those people, having them stare at you…”

Lena flopped down on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh my god, that was so embarrassing.” Lena whined. “And for your information I wasn’t nervous about this part until someone paid  _ three freaking thousand _ pounds for us!”

“Quite the compliment, isn’t it? Honestly makes me pretty hot.” Emily said, running her hand through Lena’s hair. After a moment Lena propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at Emily.

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t think I’m gonna be a three thousand pound lay, you know?” Lena said. She ignored Emily’s snicker. “You’re a lot better at this sort of thing, I don’t have nearly as much experience.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure our buyer will get exactly what she is looking for out of you.”

“Ominous.” Lena said, rolling her eyes.

There was a gentle knock on the door, drawing Lena and Emily out of their conversation. Both of them stared at the door for a moment, then at each other.

“Well speak of the devil.”

“You answer it!” Lena said, pulling a blanket over her head. “I need to hide under my protective blanket of fear.”

“No you don’t, we are slaves, remember? What kind of slave hides from their owner under a blanket?”

“A scared one.”

Emily grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her off the bed. Lena groaned but got up and walked to the door with Emily. Emily was almost certain that whoever was behind that door was here for Lena which was  _ just so hot _ . She was going to make sure they got to enjoy Lena to the fullest.

* * *

Amélie stood in the hallway of the hotel, staring at a door. She raised a hand to knock, took a deep breath, and… 

Didn’t knock.

Amélie silently fumed at herself. This was so stupid. What had she been thinking? 

The problem with having normal emotions again is that she was really out of practice dealing with them. The human mind was very good at rationalizing it’s desires. Her entire process of why she had bid on Lena and Emily had all made perfect, logical sense, except for the simple problem that it was ridiculous. She could have reached out to Lena through Angela, she could have found her during a more reasonable time, she could have done any of a half dozen other things that almost certainly would have worked so much better than surprising Lena while she was dressed and a slave and locked in chains. Now that she had a few minutes to think about it the actual reason why she had decided on a whim to do this was obvious.

_ I want to fuck the smile off that little brat’s face… _

Amélie sighed, leaning her head against the wall. Widowmaker used to have a  _ thing  _ for Lena. Suppressing emotions had very odd effects on a mind. Lena had been a constant thorn in Widowmaker’s side, as often as not they would end up in a high stakes duel, neither one ever really able to get a proper upper hand. She was also cute, sexy, and funny, and all these conflicting emotions, boiling just under the suppression Moira had designed, had left Widowmaker with confused and conflicting desires about wanting to kiss and kill her at the same time. Calling it a crush didn’t exactly fit, an obsession was probably closer to the truth. The day Widowmaker found out about Emily had been a very bad day for everyone at Talon HQ.

Now that Angela had restored her sanity Amélie, theoretically, had healthier methods of dealing with emotions than yelling at Gabriel. 

It was just so hard to get a handle on. Anger was easy. Amélie could feel it burning inside her, she never failed to notice and that made it easy to handle. But arousal, giddiness, the flutter in her stomach when she had seen Lena and Emily on that stage… How was she even supposed to deal with that? These were good things, you didn’t want to suppress them, but they could get out of control almost as easily. Angela hadn’t given her any strategies to deal with out of control excitement, it hadn’t seemed like a concern. But apparently it was and now Amélie had messed everything up. If Lena and Emily didn’t hate her before they surely would now. 

She didn’t want them to hate her.

Amélie straightened up, took a long, slow breath in, and then a long, slow breath out, and she knocked on the door. No sense delaying the inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily dragged Lena in front of the door, positioning her standing in the best ‘submissive slave pose’ she could improvise in the moment: Legs together, arms meekly crossed in front of her, and head slightly bowed, Lena following her guidance with only token resistance. She leaned over and gave Lena an excited kiss on her cheek.

“Very sexy babe.” She said with a thumbs up.

“Fuck you.”

“Only if Mistress says so~”

Emily turned to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Amélie Lacroix stood on the doorway, awkwardly fiddling with a strand of hair and wearing a guilty expression.

“Hello...” 

Lena and Emily stared at her in shock for a few moments before she decided to speak again.

"OK, um, I know you are probably surprised-" Amélie began, but Lena angrily cut her off before she could start explaining herself.

“Of course I am fucking surprised! What are you doing here? Are you stalking us?” Lena said.

“Please don’t get mad, I didn’t mean for this-”

“Oh, why would I get mad? It’s not like this is a massive violation of our privacy or anything.” Lena said sarcastically before turning nasty, “This is private. Do you think we want this part of our lives spread around?”

“Lena…” Emily said, carrying a tone of concern in her voice, taking a step back towards Lena.

“I didn’t mean for that, I swear, I didn’t know I would see you tonight and I panicked. I wanted to talk to you.” Amélie said, looking down at the floor.

“You're the one who bought us, aren't you? How did you think I would respond when out of nowhere the bitch from Talon shows up and-”

“Lena!” Emily snapped. 

Her tone was sharp enough that it pulled Lena out of her angry rant. Emily was wearing that face, the one that meant she had seriously screwed up. Still silently fuming, Lena took a deep breath and fought the urge to continue yelling.

“Let her talk.” Emily said.

They all waited for several long moments, Amélie looking down at the ground and refusing to meet eyes with either Lena or Emily.

“Angela says it wasn’t my fault.” She finally managed, her voice shaking as she spoke. Lena could see her fighting back tears as she struggled for a few more moments, opening her mouth once or twice, trying to say something but choking on the words each time.

“I’m not her…” She finally managed.

A heavy weight settled in Lena’s chest as her anger evaporated.

_ Fuck... _

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Lena said. “I know you are not her, I know it wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry I yelled, I was just surprised and I didn’t know how to react.”

Satisfied that Lena was done flying off the handle, Emily stepped forward to Amélie and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Here, come on in and sit down. Lets talk.”

Amélie kept her eyes down on the ground but let Emily lead her inside and sit her down on the end of the bed. She took a deep breath and wiped some tears from her eyes before looking up at Lena.

“I know this was a stupid thing to do, I’m sorry I surprised you.”

“Hey, it’s ok. We both kinda messed up here, right? So we are even.” Lena said. “You look like… You need a hug?”

Amélie gave her a weak smile and a nod. Silently thanking the universe that Amélie was giving her a chance to help fix what she had messed up Lena carefully sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder in what felt like the most awkward hug of Lena’s entire life. Emily joined the hug on Amélie’s other side, much less shy about leaning in close to Amélie.

“I realized 5 minutes after that surprising you like this was stupid, but it was already too late.” Amélie said with a sigh, “Talon messed a lot of things up in my head, I’m still working on impulse control.”

“You don’t have to justify struggling with impulse control to me, luv.” Lena said with a grin. “You should see some of the stupid things I do without thinking.”

“It’s true.” Emily chimed in. “We were walking down the street once and a dog barked at her so Lena decided to bark back. You should have seen the look on it’s owner’s face.”

Amélie laughed, wiping away the last of her tears.

“You know, I can actually picture that…” Amélie said.

“Yeah.” Lena said. “I’m sorry I said all those mean things. It wasn’t right. I know you are not her, I know it wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s ok. We are all pretty messed up, aren’t we?” Amélie said. “Talon was really...”

“Yeah.” Lena agreed.

They stayed together for a long time, discussing Talon, the war, how they were each adjusting to normal life again, and sharing the good things that had happened since. They each had their own stories, each touched by war in different ways. The long discussion reminded Lena of her first talks with Emily about Null Sector. 

In the end they talked deep into the night. When Lena and Emily got home it was past three AM. They were both tired, and after changing into something comfortable Emily was out like a light, but Lena wasn’t able to sleep. The way she had reacted to Amélie was eating at her. She hadn’t blown up like that at someone in a long time, and she thought she knew why. 

She got up, went to her computer, and started a video call. After several moments Zenyatta answered, appearing on the screen. Despite his permanently neutral expression he always managed to give off an air of peace and genuine happiness to see her. It was comforting.

“Hey Zen, how ya doin’?” Lena said, trying to keep her upbeat tone despite her mood.

“Genji and I are well. It is good to hear from you.” He said with a nod.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you too. Emily and I are doing pretty good ourselves,” Lena said, trying to find an appropriate way to bring up a very touchy subject.

“Lena, at the risk of seeming rude, is this call about something important?” Zenyatta asked pointedly, cutting straight through any pretense.

“Uh, what makes you say that?” Lena said, surprised that he had read her so easily.

“It is four AM in your time zone. Four AM calls are never about friendly chit chat.” Zenyatta said, performing that slight head tilt that worked as a grin for omnics. It was a gesture Lena had grown to appreciate over her years interacting with Zen and Genji.

“Heh, yeah, got me there. It’s just what I want to talk about is a bit… heavy.”

“Then it is all the more important that you get the weight off your shoulders.” Zenyatta replied. Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“How do you do that? You always have these clever ways of turning around people’s words.”

“I took a course on theatrical improvisation.” Zenyatta said. Lena was still trying to decide if it was a joke when he continued. “But you are evading. Please, this doesn’t suit you. I’ve always admired your direct approach to life, once your concern is out in the open we can discuss it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lena said with a sigh.  _ The direct approach it is. _

“What do you think of Amélie Lacroix?” Lena forced out before she could get into her own head again.

There was a brief pause. It was typical for Zenyatta, he never said anything important without carefully considering his words. Very much the opposite of Lena.

“She is a victim of Talon’s cruelty. I know Angela has been helping with her physical and mental recovery, but I understand there will always be scars from her time as Talon’s victim. I hope she finds a way to move beyond the harm they have done to her.”

It was everything Lena expected from Zenyatta. Reasonable, considered, and above all kind.

“You don’t hate her for what happened to your brother?”

Again a short pause.

“I did for a long time, even after we discovered she was guiltless. The mind is not always rational, and even though I knew she was a victim I struggled to find peace with the idea. I wanted revenge for my brother and I struggled to accept she was innocent.” 

“You don’t come off as the vengeance type.” Lena pointed out.

“We all have our weaknesses.”

“Yep, you are an absolute loose canon Zen.” Lena said, making a lame joke to cut some of the tension. “What changed?”

“She tried to apologize to me. She was so tormented by guilt for what Talon made her do she could barely speak. For the first time I saw clearly that she was as much a victim as Mondatta, that she was never to blame.”

“I could have saved him.” Lena blurted out. “He didn’t have to die.”

“I know you did everything you could.”

“But I didn’t! I… I could have killed her. The day before, at the Museum.  _ I had her _ . I got behind her before she noticed, I could have put my gun to her head and pulled the trigger but I didn’t. I didn’t want to kill her, it had been so long since I had hurt anyone. The next day she killed your brother.”

“It is not your fault.” Zenyatta insisted.

“I know. But I always though if I had done it differently, if I hadn’t been such a coward. I’d been out of the game for 5 years, you know? I just wasn’t ready.”

“Valuing life is not cowardice. You have a kind soul, please don’t apologize for that.”

“Thanks Zen. I knew you wouldn’t be mad, but its good to hear anyway.”

“Is there any reason you are telling me now?” Zenyatta prompted. Lena sighed and nodded.

“I ran into Amélie earlier and I did not handle the surprise well. I may have called her ‘that talon bitch’.” Lena winced at the memory. “I said sorry, but I really fucked up.”

“Guilt is a terrible thing, it brings the worst out in all of us.”

“It’s all twisted up! If I had killed her then your brother wouldn’t be dead, but then she would be dead, no matter what I did someone innocent would be dead and I know it wasn’t my fault but it feels like my fault.”

“Talon hurt us all. We are all, to some degree or another, victims of their evil.” Zenyatta said. “For what it is worth I don’t think you did anything wrong back then. But I am not a professional Lena, I can provide some spiritual guidance but you need to talk to someone who can give you real help.”

“I know. Something to bring up with my therapist.” Lena said. “I just really needed to talk to you about that. Had to come clean.”

“You are a gentle soul Lena. I am proud to be your friend.”

* * *

>Angie, can I get Amélie Lacroix's number? We ran into each other a few days ago and I did not handle it well. I want to apologize.

>Can’t you get it from Emily? She asked me for it a couple days ago.

Lena stared at the response for several seconds.

“Em! Can I talk to you for a minute?”

* * *

“We’ve been texting. The poor girl is all wound up, she is worried you hate her. I think she really respects you.” Emily explained. “I’ve been reassuring her while you worked things out.”

“Oh maaaan, I fucked up so bad…” Lena said, flopping down on the bed next to her wife.

“Yeah, you kinda did.” Emily agreed.

“Thanks for the words of comfort.”

“Everyone makes mistakes.” Emily said, making sure to keep any hint of judgement out of her voice. “Are you ready to fix it?”

“Yes!” Lena said, punching the air with determination.

“And that is why I love you hun.” Emily said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She watched Lena grab her phone and began typing out a message. Emily turned her notifications off so her phone wouldn’t make any noise. She’d only been talking to Amélie a few days, but she had a suspicion about how Amélie would respond… And a few moments after Lena hit send, there it was, a half panicked message from Amélie.

Amélie> Emily! Lena sent me a message! What do I do???

_ Aww, they are both so adorable. _

Emily> She wants to say sorry. Just hear her out.

Emily listened for a while as Lena typed out messages, waited for a response, then typed some more. As the conversation went on Lena’s expression turned from apprehension to relief and then on to enjoyment. She always wore her emotions on her sleeve, another one of her charming points. Finally she sighed and leaned back.

“Things went well, I take it?”

“Yeah. She’s nice, nothing like Widowmaker. I still can’t believe I did that.”

“Mistakes were made, we fixed it up, no problem, right?” Emily asked, typing out a message of her own. Now that things were patched up it was time for  _ fun _ .

“Yep.” Lena agreed. 

“Great.” Em said, hitting send.

Bzzt Bzzt

Lena looked down at her phone.

New group chat: Emily, Amélie

Emily> So now you girls have worked things out, how about we all go out to dinner sometime?

Lena’s gaped for a moment at the message before finding her words.

“Em, what are you doing!?” She managed to blurt out, an edge of flustered panic in her voice.

“Oh come on, you’ve had the hots for Amélie since you were first an Overwatch recruit. She’s nice, she’s kinky, and we owe her a sexy slave roleplay. There isn’t a single reason  _ not _ to.”

“But… Em, come on!” Lena said, a blush creeping onto her face. “At least give me warning!”

“You would have tried to talk me out of it even though I know you want to. It would have been a whole thing, this way we get to skip the week and a half of nerves as you build yourself up to asking a girl on a date.” Emily said. “You are adorably shy Lena, but I am not passing up the chance to get dommed by Amélie  _ fucking  _ Lacroix. I won't make you come along of course, you can join us whenever you are ready.”

_ Bzzt Bzzt _

Amélie> That would be nice.

“Oh my god Em, why are you like this.” Lena said, flopping backwards onto the bed.

“Because I’m awesome.” Emily said with a mischievous grin as she typed out another message for Amélie. “Stop pretending you don’t love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write because of writers block, but it is finally here! Still no sex scene though. I am not sure how this silly sex story turned into character work porn with plot.


	5. Mistress and Her Slaves

“Ok, this should be it.” Emily said. It was more a decent size home, considering that Amélie was the only one living there. It could probably fit Emily and Lena’s place twice over inside, but then again she had grown up in a castle. This was positively restrained by the standards of someone with the kind of money Amélie had.

“You are  _ absolutely _ sure? Because this is going to be the most embarrassing experience of my life if you are wrong and I am going to hold it against you forever.” Lena said.

“Yes, absolutely sure. This is it.”

“Ok. Right. Wow, I cannot believe I am doing this…”

“Don’t you mean ‘we’?” 

“Nah, you’re a complete slut. This is exactly the sort of thing you would do.” Lena teased.

“I want to be offended, but yeah, that’s fair. Ready?” Emily asked.

Lena took a deep breath to steel herself, then nodded. Before she could psych herself out too much she quickly took off her coat. Emily did the same and quickly knocked on the door. 

It wasn’t the cold that Lena was worried about. Amélie had given them very precise instructions, and she had made it clear that disobedience would be punished harshly. They were to wear slave girl outfits, along with thick metal collars she had given them with a long, heavy coat over the outfits.  _ Before  _ they knocked they were to remove the coats, leaving them practically naked out in the cold, worse than naked if anyone saw them. It was late, no one would see them.  _ But what if they did? _ It was just a little bit of exhibitionism, and it was impossible to deny that it turned Lena on, but she was terrified that someone might see her. A combination of arousal, embarrassment, and fear, just like when they had been up on stage when Amélie had “bought” them. 

After what seemed like an eternity (actually 7 seconds) Amélie opened the door. She was also wearing a long coat, and she pulled off the look amazingly well. Even with a coat that completely hid her body she practically radiated sex appeal. The pony tail, riding crop, and jed black lipstick probably had something to do with that, if Lena was being completely honest with herself.

_ Her makeup is immaculate, how does she do that? _

Amélie took one quick look up and down their bodies and stepped aside.

“In.” She said, pointing at the ground just inside the door.

“Yes, Mistress.” The girls said, stepping in quickly. They both hung up their coats and slipped off their shoes quickly, and Lena placed the bag containing her accelerator on the ground next to where she stood. Lena felt relief as Amélie closed the door and a thrill in her stomach as she locked the bolt in place.

“Pathetic slaves, huddling and covering yourself. Stand up straight, legs apart, hands up and on the back of your heads. Eyes down.” She said, disdain dripping from her voice. 

They were playing freshly bought slaves, she was their strict new owner, and from the look of things she was absolutely committed to her role. Lena and Emily quickly followed her command, taking the ordered position.

“Legs further apart. Keep those tits pushed forward. I said stand up straight!” She snapped, landing a blow with her crop on Emily’s ass. Emily yelped, quickly straightening her posture.

Amélie gave the pair another look over, slower and more deliberate this time.

“Christine does dress her sluts well.” Amélie said appreciatively. They were wearing the same slave outfits that they had worn the night of the auction; Sheer halter tops showing off their breasts, loincloths that barely preserved their modesty, both held in place with light chains. Emily was wearing emerald green with silver chains, while Lena had bright orange with gold. Amélie had requested these outfits specifically, she had even bought collars to match. Apparently she had found them quite stunning on auction night and had insisted they wore the same outfits.

Amélie began to examine her new acquisitions, circling around them. She started simply looking them over, but slowly ramped things up, becoming more physical as time went on. She went from looking, to running fingers along their arms and sides, making both of them turn their head back and forth and open their mouths to “inspect” their fitness, and finally feeling up both their chests before she was finally satisfied. It was humiliating, like being treated like an animal, their only value in what sexual use their new owner would get out of their bodies. After she had her fun she picked up the bag with Lena's accelerator, and for a moment dropped the act to give her a reassuring smile. _ I'll keep you safe. _

She was back in dominatrix mode in an instant, pointing to the ground.

“We are going to the bedroom. You will crawl like the bitches you are.”

The girls dropped to the floor, getting on all fours and beginning to crawl, Amélie following behind them with the crop. She whipped both of them on the ass, urging them forward faster when their pace was not up to her standards.

They arrived in the bedroom and Amélie led them in front of a large arm chair. It looked very comfortable, with a high back to rest against and nice cushioning. It was also large enough to comfortably fit two people if you were willing to get particularly cozy with one another.

“Kneel.” She ordered, pointing to the ground in front of the chair. “Knees together, your ankles touching your bottom. Clasp your hands behind your back and keep your chests pushed forward. And keep your back straight. You will look up at me, I want to make sure you are paying proper attention.”

She watched Lena and Emily quickly take position, eager to please their new Mistress and avoid the whip. When eyes locked on Amélie, she unbuckled the belt holding her coat in place and casually removed it, draping it over the back of the chair and revealing herself to them. She was wearing a black leather corset that shaped her wonderfully along with a matching skirt that barely managed to cover her enough to be considered “acceptable”. Completing the look was a black choker and fishnet thigh highs. Combined with the crop in her hand, her stern, dominating glare, and the knowledge that it was all for her and Emily, that Lena was already aching with lust. 

_ My god she is beautiful... _

She pulled a chair in front of the girls, sitting down and very deliberately crossing her legs, clearly tempting them with them a chance to look up her skirt. Lena just couldn’t help herself and for a moment her gaze dropped down to see the black panties she was wearing. For her lack of restraint she earned a hard snap of the crop on her chest. She yelped and whimpered in pain, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Amélie’s.

“I do not remember giving you permission to look up my skirt.” She growled.

“No Mistress, I am sorry Mistress!” Lena said, holding rigid still in position, hoping to earn some mercy for her effort.

“Like a bitch in heat.” She said, shaking her head. “I am Lady Lacroix, not some whore turned slave. You will be privileged to look on my body when you service me. Otherwise you will show proper respect and keep your eyes where they are allowed or on the ground.”

“Yes Mistress.” the slaves said in unison.

“I require perfection from my property. I am sure you will both earn many punishments in the days to come - you are clearly lacking in both respect and training. These punishments will be swift, harsh, and given without mercy. You will learn acceptable behavior quickly.” She said. She softened her glare a little before continuing. "However, you will find I can also be generous. I enjoy spoiling my pets, and your new life as my slaves can be very comfortable indeed - so long as you obey my commands.”

“For my first command: I want my slaves to put a show on for me. Kiss each other, touch each other, tease each other.” Amélie said.

Lena blushed, looking over at Emily. She had not expected this. She wasn’t exactly against it, it was just very embarrassing to be watched. Emily, predictably, had an excited grin and was clearly very turned on by the idea.

“Well? What are you waiting for, I gave you an order.” Amélie said, her voice taking on a dangerous edge once again.

Emily didn’t need to be told again. She practically tackled Lena, muffling her surprised yelp with an aggressive kiss and pushing her to the ground. Amélie laughed, clearly enjoying the unexpected spectacle of Emily forcing herself on Lena, her hands already wandering over Lena's body and finding the most sensitive places to tease.

"I admit I didn’t think you would be this enthusiastic." Amélie said, approval evident in her tone of voice.

Emily broke her kiss for only a moment to respond.

"Just eager to please, Mistress!" Emily said before immediately locking lips with Lena again, forcing her tongue into her mouth.

“That’s a good slave.” Amélie said.

Eventually Emily settled on grinding a thigh into Lena’s sex, groping her breasts and teasing her nipples with one hand, kissing her passionately and forcing her tongue into Lena’s mouth, and pinning her hands above her head. It wasn’t the best hold of course, but Lena wasn’t resisting. It was more the feel of the thing as she made the smallest token of resistance, squirming as she was molested by her wife. Amélie allowed the show to go on for a while, long enough that Lena was really feeling the heat between her legs and had started humping up against Emily’s thigh as if she might somehow reach climax in the awkward position.

“That’s enough.” Amélie said, standing up. "Emily, you will undress me. Lena, you will kneel and watch until I have use for you again."

Emily got off Lena and gave her a hand, pulling her up off the ground to her knees. She gave Lena one last kiss on her cheek before standing up and turning to Amélie. Lena got herself into the position Amélie had taught her, trying to shake off the dazed feeling left over from Emily’s assault.

“I hope you enjoyed the show, Mistress.” Emily said. She was clearly very pleased with herself. Lena rolled her eyes and shared a quick smile with Amélie as Emily stepped behind her.

Lena watched with rapt attention as Emily unlaced the corset, Amélie giving a little sigh of relief as it came off. Lena stared at her exposed chest and wonderful, perfect curves, moving her eyes down when Emily removed the skirt, and then the panties, taking in Amélie’s entire body. She was sure the image of her stunning wife stripping down Amélie Lacroix was going to be burned into her memory for the rest of her life. She fought the “socially acceptable” impulse to look away, allowing herself to take in the scene.

_ She ordered me to look. She wants me to stare. _

Amélie again took her seat, leading Emily to follow. Emily straddled one of her legs, grinding against it while Amélie pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They weren’t being shy about exploring each other's bodies, Amélie reaching up for Emily’s chest with one hand and squeezing her ass with her other while Emily ran her hands up and down her body. A few moments later Emily leaned forward, burying her face into Amélie’s shoulder and biting her, Amélie giving an erotic gasp of surprise. Lena was quite familiar with what Emily was doing; she liked to bite, and she liked marking her partners. She was almost certainly trying to give Amélie a vivid hickey.

It was a lot of fun to watch, but it didn’t take long before Lena was getting a little jealous. She’d been fantasizing about Amélie for years, it was so hard to wait now that she was so close.  _ I want to be played with too! Pay attention to me! _ She thought, squirming in place impatiently.

Amélie looked past Emily and grinned, watching Lena squirm.

“Is my slave feeling neglected?”

Lena looked away, embarrassed.

“Um, maybe a little Mistress…”

“Tsk, that won't do. Ask for what you want properly.”

“I want you to play with me Mistress.” Lena said, blushing.

“Keep going.”

“A-and touch me, and kiss me, and… um… let me touch you...” Lena blushed furiously, trailing off.

“That’s a good girl.” Amélie said. “Now, what shall I do with you… Oh, yes, that will be fun. Cover your ears, Lena.

Lena obeyed, putting her hands over her ears. Amélie whispered something into Emily’s ear, then pointed over at a chest of drawers. Emily nodded and climbed off of her, moving to the drawers and opening the top one.

“Eyes on me, slave.” Amélie snapped. Lena jerked back to attention. “Your attention should be on your Mistress. Now come here. I want to “play” with you.” 

Lena stood up and took a few steps towards Amélie, looking for some indication of what exactly she should be doing. Amélie leaned forward, hooking a finger on her collar and pulled her forward. Lena fell onto Amélie, who immediately pulled her in for a kiss. Amélie’s lips were soft and cool, not cold enough to be unpleasant. It was an interesting sensation, one Lena could get used to. Cool, soft hands ran over Lena’s body, one resting on her ass with a playful squeeze, the other finding its way between her legs, teasing at her pussy. Lena mewled, spreading her legs wide as she could manage on the chair, inviting Amélie to have her way. Amélie broke away from the kiss, pulling her in close.

“Beg for it.” She whispered into Lena’s ear. Lena whined in protest, but Amélie grabbed her hair, forcing her to hold still, their bodies pressed together.

“That is the price. Beg your Mistress to fuck you.”

Lena squirmed in place, trying to work up the courage to say it.

“Please Mistress, I want you to… fuck me…” Lena managed to get out.  _ Why is it so hard to say that sort of thing out loud?! _

“Such a good slave!” Amélie said, sliding a pair of fingers into Lena, drawing out a long, needy moan. With as aroused as Lena was there was no real resistance, but she couldn’t help tensing up.

“Relax for me, Lena. Don’t fight it.” 

She began gently moving her fingers, teasing Lena’s clit with her thumb, coaxing the tension out of her body until Lena practically melted into Ameli’s embrace. Gently petting her hair, gently playing with her sex, humming pleasant sounds into Lena’s ear, slowly building her towards a orgasm. It wasn’t long before Lena was whimpering with need, begging for Amélie to make her climax.

“Please,” Lena gasped, squirming in her desperation. “Please harder…”

Amélie obliged without a word, pumping her fingers in and out of Lena, gradually building up speed. With all her pent up arousal and the magic Amélie was working between her legs it wasn’t long before she was excruciatingly close.

_ Fuck she is good at this, just a little more, a little harder… _

She rode Amélie’s fingers, hardly aware of anything but the pleasure, getting so close, any second now, please… And Amélie suddenly pulled her fingers out and away.

“Noooo!” Lena whined pathetically. She squirmed and whined, thrusting her hips forward, trying to find Amélie’s fingers again, or grind against her, or anything that might get her over the edge. When she finally had to admit to herself that she wasn’t going to cum, that Amélie had  _ stolen _ the orgasm from her, she collapsed forward.

“Why?” It was a pathetic, defeated whimper.

“Silly girl. Did you really think you would be allowed to cum before your Mistress?”

“Ugh… You are so mean…”

“Down on your knees, face between my legs. After you make me climax you can have yours.”

“Yes Mistress…” Lena got off Amélie, got down on her knees and leaned forward without hesitation, placing a hand on each of Amélie’s thighs and immediately pushing her face between her legs, working her tongue over Amélie’s clit.

“Well aren’t we an eager little slave. Good to know what motivates you.” Amélie said, leaning back and placing a hand on Lena’s head. She pushed her even harder into her sex, grinding against her face before allowing Lena to return to her work.

The part of Lena’s mind that wasn’t addled with lust and desperation appreciated the unique feel of eating out Amélie. She wasn’t surrounded with warmth you would usually experience buried between a woman’s thighs, even here her skin was cool to the touch, but inside she practically burned with heat. The taste, the combination of cool and heat, and the hand gripping at her hair, holding her down and urging her to continue, and most of all Lena’s own desperate arousal all combined to drive Lena half crazy with lust. One of her hands slid down from Amélie’s thigh, moving between her own legs.

“Emily.” Amélie said, gasping out her name.

“On it, Mistress.” Emily said. If Lena had been in a state to process it she might have noticed Emily’s tone was distinctly mischievous. 

She knelt down behind Lena, grabbed her arms, pulled them behind her back and handcuffed them in place. Lena groaned and tried to pull herself away from Amélie to protest. Amélie just pulled hard on her hair, grinding against her face again to remind her where her place was. Despite her momentary lapse in concentration Lena immediately returned to her task.

“Naughty girl! You know that your full attention should be on Mistress.” Emily chided. She reached around Lena and began groping her.

“You will keep your attention on making me climax, slave.” Amélie instructed. “Emily will be ensuring that you remain focused.”

_ I can be good! _ Lena thought, refocused herself on giving Amélie as much pleasure as she could. It was a bit awkward with her hands locked behind her back, but she was determined to make it work.

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem that the pair was interested in making things easy on her. A moment later she felt Emily lightly pinch and pull on her nipple, and then the painful bite of a nipple clamp. It was only a moment before the second clamp was in place, a chain hanging between them.

“If either of us think you are slacking off I am going to give this chain a nice, hard tug. Just like this!” Emily yanked sharply on the chain and Lena yelped in pain, redoubling her effort. “I think that’s going to really help with your concentration.”

_ Bullshit! _

A moment later she felt something press between her legs, and Lena squealed as a vibrator sprang to life, already at a high setting.

“And if you are good, you get a reward!” Emily said happily.

_ Fuck, that’s more like it. _ Lena thought, moaning into Amélie’s pussy.

She did her best to keep her concentration on Amélie, but it was getting harder by the second with that damn vibrator. Emily knew her way too well, she was holding her just below an edge. It was maddening, everything she wanted but every time her concentration slipped even a little she would be punished and the vibrator would be pulled away until she was “properly servicing Mistress” again. To make matters worse Lena was sure that Amélie was holding herself back from orgasm just to torture her. She licked and sucked and used every trick Emily had taught her trying to  _ force  _ her over the edge.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she succeeded. She felt Amélie tense up hard, her grip on Lena’s hair tightening, pulling her down to grind on her face as she came. At the same moment Emily switched the vibrator to maximum, pushing it hard against Lena and pulled on the clamps, forcing an orgasm out of her in an instant. They both came hard, Amélie’s gasps and moans mixing with Lena’s muffled cries of pleasure and pain.

After several long moments they both came down, Amélie finally releasing her grip on Lena’s hair and allowing her to move. Emily following her example by removing the vibrator and stopping her pull on the clamps. Lena pulled away just far enough to get fresh air and leaned against one of Amélie’s legs, breathing deep after having her air cut off while they climaxed.

“That was so hot, you have no idea.” Emily said, earning giggles from Lena and Amélie. “I’m going to take off the clamps hun, brace yourself.”

She did it as slow and gentle as she could, but Lena still hissed at the sting. The feeling of relief after was well worth it. A moment later she felt the cuffs removed from her wrists and she stretched a little before leaning against Amélie once again.

Emily joined in, snuggling Lena from behind. Amélie leaned forward, propping herself up with an elbow on an arm rest and a hand on her chin, her other hand petting the pair of happy slaves. No one spoke for several minutes while Lena and Amélie basked in the afterglow until Finally Amélie broke the silence.

“You haven’t gotten to orgasm, Emily.” Amélie commented.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind Mistress.”

"No you don't, you're so cute when you moan, Amélie definitely has to hear it!" Lena declared. She turned to Emily and grabbed her.

“Hey!” Emily protested, trying to fight back.

Amélie watched their brief struggle with interest. It ended with Lena kneeling behind Emily, holding one of her arms twisted behind her back. She groped Emily from behind with an evil grin on her face.

“This is revenge for you manhandling me earlier!” Lena declared.

“Cheater!” Emily said, struggling a little. Lena pulled up on her arm a tad, earning a whimper of pain.

“What she means is that I have actual combat training, so I always win.” Lena said, looking up at Amélie. 

“It’s not faaaair!” Emily whined.

“Does this happen often?” Amélie asked with amusement.

“All the time, this slut loves to be wrestled into submission and fucked senseless. Isn’t that right?” Lena demanded, pinching Emily’s nipple hard and twisted.

“I do! I do!” Emily said, squirming in pain.

“If I had a strap on I could do it  _ properly _ , but maybe it’s better this way. Mistress, would you like to handle this with those magic fingers of yours?"

"I would love to." Amélie purred. 

“On your feet!” Lena ordered. It took Emily a moment to adjust her footing, but she had no choice but to follow Lena’s order. Lena held her arm tight, forcing her still, almost standing on her toes.

“Hips forward, legs apart. Present yourself properly for Mistress.” Lena ordered. Emily nodded, pushing her pussy forward, offering it to Amélie. Amélie adjusted and leaned forward further, resting an elbow on her knee in perfect position to reach between Emily’s legs. Emily gasped and whimpered while Amélie teased at her clit, eventually sliding a pair of fingers inside of her to add to the fun. She wasn’t gentle this time, thrusting her fingers in and out rough and hard. It was only a few minutes before Emily was moaning hard and loud.

"I say we make her beg for it." Lena said with a mischievous grin.

"Noo, just let me cum! I'm so close!" Emily whined.

Amélie clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Does our slave think she can give orders to her betters? I think she needs a lesson." Amélie said.

Amélie and Lena were merciless, egging each other on to be more and more cruel with Emily stuck in the middle as their helpless victim. It wasn't long before she had gone from frustrated whining to desperate, pleading moans, but even then they showed her no mercy.

_ These two are so much fun. _ Amélie thought, once again bringing Emily right to the edge before backing off, the poor redhead crying out in frustration.  _ We are going to have to do this again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! This project was very fun, and honestly I think the final chapter is my best sex scene to date. Took me a while to get back into the mode of writing sex, but I think it turned out great.. Hope people liked it, I would love to hear what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
